Team SpongeBob
Team Spongebob is the first show created by Hall of Fame inductee Teenj12. It is noted for being a long running series on SBC and credited with its engaging action, adventure, and mystery in the later seasons. Premiere Date: July 27, 2010 End Date: TBA Status: Returning Spin-Off Plot - Team Spongebob revolves around Spongebob, Sandy, Shin, Linda, Patrick, and Pearl saving Karate Island and Bikini Bottom from various threats, along the way, meeting new enemies and allies. History - See Team SpongeBob/The Team Main Characters - /List Of Characters/,' /List Of Villains/' Spongebob (Season 1 - Present) Shin Fu (Season 1 - Season 3, Season 5 - Present) Patrick (Season 1 - Present) Pearl (Season 5 - Present) Princess Mindy (Season 7 - Present) Larry, The Lobster (Season 7 - Present) /Linda/ (Season 2 - Season 6) /Sandy/ (Season 1 - Season 6) Squidward (Season 2) (Partially Deceased) ﻿Notes/Trivia - As of Season 6, the show has had more seasons than any other SBC show. It passed Mermaid Man: The Brave and The Bold in terms of number of episodes on December 21, 2012 with the 101th episode - The show shares the same universe as Storm Racers. Shown in the crossover, "/Team Undersea Force/". - The show is the longest running spin-off on SBC, running for two years and currently seven seasons. Critical Reception - The show recieved negative reviews upon its first airing. That70'sguy92 gave the show an F, stating that: "The episodes are extremely short. If these were actually broadcast, they would be less than five minutes long, if that. That is something you really want to avoid while crafting spin-offs. Another problem is that there is no emotion, and no character development. Just fighting." tvguy stated: "Look...you have AWESOME ideas and TS eps are action packed but just work on the structure on your writing. Grammar errors plague your eps and the eps would be around five minutes if they are actually aired. The only eps that CAN be short are if they're summary-type spin-offs. But yours in dialog driven. But if your writing can be better, your spin off will be better." Over time the show was received better by critics who say its improved.The show is the fourth spinoff in history to receive over 1000 views. Since the Sixth season, critics have been more positve to the show. On February 21st, 2012, Clappy rated the show a C+, saying "The improvement this spin-off has made in the latter three seasons has been great. I mean there is still some mechanic flaws every now and then, but it is noticeable that teenj has moved this spin-off into the right direction". During the June 2012 Golden Community Awards, Team SpongeBob was nominated by tvguy for Best Finale, for Season 6's finale "Chaotic". Wumbology also stated that he liked how teenj12 handled the SpongeBob/Sandy/Patrick triangle in "/Shocking/". On June 25, 2012, it was the Featured Spin-Off for Newscast 18. Movie Franchise - List Of Movies Events Extras On November 27th, old episodes began re-airing with added comments and insight on the particular episode. The event is a preparation for season 3 of Team Spongebob on December 6th, 2010. On November 28, 2010, Part 1 of the first ever Team Spongebob Documentary was posted.On, December 2, 2010, the final part was posted. The event has been well received by critics. ﻿Team Spongebob Xat Event - On March 19, 2011, teenj12 hosted an event on the xat where users could ask characters of Team Spongebob questions about the show and even about teenj12 in general. The event had been very successful and teenj12 gave out trophies to everyone who participated. Team SpongeBob 100th Episode Q&A - For the 100th episode, teenj12 announced a Q&A interview, where members could ask questions and he will answer them in the interview. As a reward for asking questions, teenj gave all participants 2,500 doubloons. The Q&A will air on November 30th, 2012. Merchandise Music - There has been many different songs played throughout the show. Ep.8 - It Ends Tonight By: All American Rejects (Season 1) Ep.9 - It Ends Tonight By: All American Rejects (Season 1) Ep.10 - Move Along By:The All American Rejects (Season 1) Ep.14 - Tears Dry On Their Own By: Amy Winehouse (Season 2) Ep.16 - Best Friend By:Toybox. (Season 2) Ep.20 - Move Along By:The All American Rejects (Season 2) Land Beyond Time (Movie) - Time Stands Still: All American Rejects Land Beyond Time (Movie) - Hey There Delilah: Plain White T’s Land Beyond Time (Movie) - Bad Day: Daniel Powter Land Beyond Time (Movie) - Goodbye: Plankeye DVD RELEASES - Team SpongeBob - Complete Season 1 Boxset Team SpongeBob - Complete Season 2 Boxset Team Spongebob - Complete Season 3 Boxset (includes movie) Team SpongeBob - The Movie - Land Beyond Time Season 4, Volume 1 - (April 19, 2011) Season 4, Volume 2 (May 15, 2011) Complete Season 5 Boxset /Season 6, Volume 1/(June 29, 2012) Season 6, Volume 2 (November 30, 2012) Opening Theme The show has had three Opening Theme Songs so far in its history: 1. (Season 5, Episode 71 - Season 6, Episode 83 ) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJTKRe8Mf1I&list=UUqP_TK8_yAzXgW27yPiIasw&index=10&feature=plcp 2. (Season 6, Episode 84) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eew5htqXWmo&list=UUqP_TK8_yAzXgW27yPiIasw&index=8&feature=plcp 3. (Season 7, Episode 95) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDoVDwJ8PQ0&list=UUqP_TK8_yAzXgW27yPiIasw&index=5&feature=plcp Awards and Nominations - Over the course of its run, the show has so far been nominated 20 times and has won once. List Of Episodes Season 1: 2010 1.Karate Island-July 26,2010 2.Karate Island-July 27,2010 3./Strike One/-July 28, 2010 4.Power Up- July 29, 2010 5.Plan B: The Showdown (Part 1)-August 2, 2010 6.Plan B: The Showdown (Part 2)-August 2, 2010 7.The Origin- August 4, 2010 8.Doubts-August 8, 2010 9.Battle Lines (Part 1)-August 12, 2010 10.Battle Lines (Part 2)-August 15, 2010 Season 2: 2010 11./New Teams Pt.1/ (Festival Episode)- August 27, 2010 12.Cold War Pt.2 (Festival Episode)- August 28, 2010 13.Sick- September 2, 2010 14.Statues- September 9, 2010 15.Stoned- September 9, 2010 16.The Return- September 10, 2010 17.The Karate Master- September 27, 2010 18.Shin's Backstory (Pt.1)- October 1, 2010 19.Shin's Backstory (Pt.2)- October 4, 2010 20.Move Along- October 11, 2010 21.Linda- October 24, 2010 22.Squid Vs. Pat- November 1, 2010 23.The Eagle (Part 1)- November 7, 2010 24.The Eagle (Part 2)- November 16, 2010 25.The Girl Who Helped- November 17, 2010 26.Karate Island Krusty Krab- November 18, 2010 27.Home- November 19, 2010 28.Trapped and Betrayed- November 20, 2010 29/30.Dawn Of A New Day- November 25, 2010 Season 3: 2010 31. Shadow of the Day- December 7, 2010 32. Return Of The Eagle- December 8, 2010 33. Powerless- December 9, 2010 34. The Blood Of Triton- December 10, 2010 35. Memory Blank- December 19, 2010 36. Air Attacks: Merry Nuclear Christmas!- December 22, 2010 37. The Mud Man (Part 1)- December 23rd, 2010 38. The Mud Man (Part 2)- December 24th, 2010 39. Forces Of Nature (Part 1)- December 26th, 2010 40. Forces Of Nature (Part 2)- December 27th, 2010 41. Bruises- December 29, 2010 42. Stand In The Dark (Part 1)- December 30, 2010 43. Stand In The Dark (Part 2)- December 31, 2010 Movie: 2011 Team Spongebob - The Movie: Land Beyond Time - January 7, 2011 ﻿Season 4: 2011 Ep.44 "Haunted" (Part 1) - February 1st, 2011 Ep.45 "Haunted" (Part 2) - February 2nd, 2011 Ep.46 "Sculptured" - February 3rd, 2011 Ep.47 "M.O.M" - February 4th, 2011 Ep.48 "The Dutchman's Devious Plan" (Part 1) - February 5th, 2011 Ep.49 "Trapped In A Duel To The Death" (Part 2) - February 6, 2011 Ep.50 "Sandy's Solitary Battle" (Part 1) - February 7, 2011 Ep.51 "The Flying Dutchman's True Intentions Revealed!" (Part 2) - February 12, 2011 Ep.52 "Low Day" - February 13, 2011 Ep.53 "Linda's Time" (Part 1) - February 15, 2011 Ep.54 "The Light That Guides The Saint!" (Part 2) - February 19, 2011 Ep.55 "A Suprising Return" (Part 1) - February 20,2011 Ep.56 "Sandy's Life... On The Line!" (Part 2) - February 26,2011 Ep.57 "A Distinctive Decision" - March 19, 2011 Ep.58 "Concrete Angel" (Part 1) - March 20, 2011 Ep.59 "Sandy Wins The Day" (Part 2) - March 21, 2011 Ep.60 "Bobsponge Awakens!" - March 22nd, 2011 Ep.61 "Patrick Is Summoned" - March 27th, 2011 Ep.62 "The Last Of Battle" (Part 1) - March 27th, 2011 Ep.63 "Patrick, Use The Under Beneath Earthquake!" (Part 2) - March 27th, 2011 Season 5: 2011 Ep.64 "The Beasts From Below" (Part 1) - May 6th, 2011 Ep.65 "The Beasts From Below" (Part 2) - May 6th, 2011 Ep.66 "Hard As Steele" - May 14, 2011 (Supposed to air May 13, 2011, but was delayed) Ep.67 "Trails" - May 20, 2011 Ep.68 “Improvisation” - June 3, 2011 Ep.69 "Wonderland" - June 17, 2011 Ep.70 "Facilities" - June 25, 2011 Ep.71 "Stronger" - July 1st, 2011 Ep.72 "The Hazard Room" - July 8, 2011 Ep.73 "Denominator's Story" (Part 1) - July 15, 2011 Ep.74 "Denominator's Story" (Part 2) - July 25, 2011 Ep.75 "Grounded" - August 1, 2011 Ep.76 "Nonexistent" - August 23, 2011 Ep.77 "Blackmail" - August 28, 2011 Ep.78 "Conspiracies" (Part 1) - September 30th, 2011 Ep.79 "Conspiracies" (Part 2) - October 8th, 2011 Ep.80 "Tensions Blazing" (Part 1) - November 26th, 2011 Ep.81 "Tensions Blazing" (Part 2) - November 26th, 2011 Season 6: 2011-2012 Ep.82 "/December 25th, 2012/" - December 26th, 2011. Ep.83 "/Team Undersea Force/" - January 20th, 2012 Ep.84 "/Socials/" - February 3rd, 2012 Ep.85 "/Terrors/"/"Secrets Of Karate Island" (Part 1) - February 14th, 2012 Ep.86 "/Lovers/"/"Secrets Of Karate Island" (Part 2) - February 14th, 2012 Ep.87 "/Failplan/"- Febuary 25, 2012 (Supposed to air February 24th, 2012, but was delayed) Ep.88 "/Shocking/" - April 13th, 2012 Ep.89 "/Bloodlines/" - April 20th, 2012 Ep.90 "/Remembrance/" - April 27th, 2012 Ep.91 "/Betrayal/" - May 11th, 2012 Ep.92 "/Yesterday/" - May 26th, 2012 (Supposed to air May 25th, 2012, but was halted) Ep.93 "Chaotic " (Part 1) - June 8, 2012 Ep.94 "Chaotic " (Part 2) - June 8, 2012 Season 7: 2012-Present Ep.95 "/Rebrand/" - July 20th, 2012 Ep.96 "/Lockdown/" - July 27th, 2012 Ep.97 "/The Goal/" - August 10th, 2012 Ep.98 "/For Real/" - August 26th, 2012 Ep.99 "/Ladies Night/" - October 5, 2012 Ep.100 "Power Out" - November 30, 2012 Ep.101 "Operation" - December 21, 2012 Ep.102 "Homecoming" - TBA/December 2012 Ep.103 "Below" - TBA/January 2013 Chart Performance The below chart represents Team Spongebob's peak position on the Top 10 Most Viewed Spin Off Chart for the years since its debut. External Links Related Shows MermaidMan:The Brave and The Bold Storm Racers The Mud Man Category:Spin-offs